Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to devices in integrated circuits generally, and in particular, to methods of simultaneously accessing multiple cells within a cross-point array.
Description of the Related Art
Devices incorporating chalcogenide materials, e.g., ovonic threshold switches and phase change storage elements, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. Such devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors that a system designer may consider in determining whether and how to incorporate chalcogenide materials for a particular application may include, physical size, storage density, scalability, operating voltages and currents, read/write speed, read/write throughput, transmission rate, and/or power consumption, for example.